Benutzer:Zaibatsu
http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/3/32/Spotlight-gta-de-120.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/87/Spotlight-gta-de-200.gif Aus gegebenem Anlass will ich zur Sprache bringen, dass ich nichts von dem zurücknehme, was ich auf den Seiten Benutzer Diskussion:Fünftes Rad und Benutzer Diskussion:Big Ear geschrieben habe. Zaibatsu 18:19, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ERWEITERE ICH NOCH. *'Lazlow:' Was habt ihr nur mit diesem scheiß Geier?! Der ist mehr zu hören als ich! Wen schert dieser dumme Vogel? *'Lazlow:' Wisst ihr, was? Die letzten beiden Songs habe ich ausgesucht. Ich hasse Anrufer, die meinen, ich hätte kein Gefühl für Musik und ein Gesicht fürs Radio. Was soll das? *'Lazlow:' Und jetzt Teil 2 des Musik-Marathons. Haltet euch fest. *'Lazlow:' Hey, wenn sich noch eine Mom beschwert: „Mein Sohn hat deinen Sender gehört und dann die Schule geschwänzt, bla, bla bla!“ Wie willst du Abfeiern in der Schule lernen, Mom? *'Lazlow:' Ach ja, und denkt dran: Wenn ihr eine geile neue Frisur wollt, ist Sissy Sprits genau das Richtige für euch. Entweder das oder eine Dauerwelle... oder beides. Macht euch mit Sissy Sprits eine Dauerwelle, schockt doch! Ich hab’s genauso gemacht und bei mir hat’s geklappt. Doch jetzt zu Lazlows Mega-Musik-Marathon – Fangen wir mit dem hier an. Das Script von Flashback FM aus Grand Theft Auto III. Script *'Station-Voice:' Flashback FM – Wo jeder Abend ein Tanzabend ist. *'Toni:' Hier ist Toni auf Flashback FM, wo Liberty Citys beste Disco-, Electro- und New-Wave-Songs zu Hause sind. („Rush, Rush“ spielt) *'Toni:' Ah, 1983... Ich hab damals viel Trompete gespielt, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Was ist nur aus mir geworden? All die Nächte in all den Clubs. Oh Gott, die eine Nacht mit Marcel... oder war es Mary? Ups, immer wieder diese Flashbacks, Flashbacks, Flashbacks! *'Station-Voice:' Für Menschen, die einfach nicht loslassen können – Flashback FM. („Liberty City Survivor“-Werbespot) *'Toni:' Der Song hier erinnert mich daran, wie ich morgens aufwachte und in einen Bus stieg. Bin ich das etwa? Er wartet auf mich mit Schulerpolstern und fing an, den Song auf einem Kazoo nachzuspielen. Es war eine wilde Zeit! („Shake it up“ spielt) *'Toni:' Meine Freunde fragen mich: „Toni, erinnerst du dich noch an die 80er?“ Und ich antworte: „Seit damals erinnere ich mich an gar nichts anderes mehr.“ Ihr hört Flashback FM und wird sind gleich wieder da. (MMF-Werbespot spielt) *'Station-Voice:' Alle Songs, die du schon seit 20 Jahren satt hast. Flashback FM – Wo jeder Abend ein Tanzabend ist. *'Toni:' Hier ist Flashback. Geht ans Limit, Leute. *'Station-Voice:' Du erinnerst dich an die Musik. Du erinnerst dich an die Kleidung. Vergiss nur den Morgen danach – Flashback FM. *'Toni:' Ich bin Toni auf Flashback FM. Jetzt kommt ein Song für all diejenigen, die damals so cool waren, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Es tut weh. Zaibatsus Meldung auf der weltbesten Seite für GTA-News: Hier!. Jefferson Heights, Acter Bay, Richmond, Frogtown, Leaper’s Bridge Notizen für mich: *Angel *Deamon *Diabolus *Hexer *Lycan *Nightblade *Revenant *Wolfsbane *Vehshare Truck *Rom *E109 *Straßenbahn *Bobber * m_y_gjam_lo_01 * m_y_gjam_lo_02 * m_y_streetblk_03 Pam, die im Büro neben dir sitzt, wiegt 200 Kilo. Ihr Hals sieht aus wie Hackfleisch, ihre Oberschenkel quietschten beim Laufen und in den Sommermonaten stinkt sie nach Faulgas. Dein letztes Pausenbrot liegt lange zurück. Doch auf der Betriebsfeier betrinkt sie sich und bietet dir im Treppenhaus sexuelle Gefälligkeiten an. Du... #...täuschst Interesse vor und schubst die fette Kuh die Treppe hinunter. #...opferst dich für die Gemeinschaft. #...meldest sie an die Personalabteilung. #...sagst: „Verpiss dich, Fetti“ und säufst munter weiter. American Dream Logging On Exotic Exports Hostile Negotiation Weekend at Florian's Ivan the Not So Terrible Concrete Jungle Shadow I and High No Love Lost Rigged to Blow Russian Revolution Escuela of the Streets Street Sweeper Races Final Interview Holland Nights Lure Blood Brothers Undertaker Wrong is Right Harboring a Grudge Waste Not Want Knots Three Leaf Clover A Long Way to Fall Museum Piece Late Checkout Actions Speak Louder than Words I'll Take Her She's A Keeper Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Tunnel of Death Buoys Ahoy High-End Gegenstände Apfel, Buch, Ziegelstein, Besen, Becher, Burger, Tasse, Tasche, Schokoriegel, Tischlerhammer, Klemmbrett, Kaffee, Kamm, Bohrmaschine, Einkaufstüte, Taschentuch, Hotdog, Eiswaffel, Anschlaghammer, Saftflasche, Milchtüte, Handy, MP3-Spieler, Nagelpistole, Zeitung, Nüsse, Papiertüte, Telefonhörer, Keilhacke, Brett, Harke, Müll, Vorschlaghammer, Schaufel, Schraubenschlüssel, Stoppschild, Werkzeugkasten, Walkie-Talkie, Wasserkanister, Weinflasche, ______ _ _ _ |___ / (_) | | | / / __ _ _| |__ __ _| |_ ___ _ _ / / / _` | | '_ \ / _` | __/ __| | | | / /_| (_| | | |_) | (_| | |_\__ \ |_| | /_____\__,_|_|_.__/ \__,_|\__|___/\__,_| Auch mal was zu meinen GTAs und - wie bei The-dangerous-dave - zu meinen Lieblingssendern usw. :) *Grand Theft Auto III (PC) - Wegen Speicher- und Ladeproblemen nie zu Ende gespielt *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (PC) - Durchgespielt *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PC) - Durchgespielt *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PSP) - Durchgespielt *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (PSP) - Durchgespielt Das Wort "motherfucker" wird in der San-Andreas-Storyline 97-mal benutzt! GTA-IV-Promotion-Material Die Freudensstatue thumb|Das Modell *'Höhe:' 20cm *'Breite:' 5,5cm *'Farbe:' Statue grün; Sockel braun; Schrift gold und schwarz *'Details:' "GTA IV MMVIII" auf Schild; "R*" auf Becher/Dose und Unterseite; "Rockstar*"- und "Statue of Happiness"-Schriftzug auf Sockel Liberty-Swingers-Hand left|thumb|Die Hand *'Höhe:' 50cm *'Breite:' 30cm *'Farbe:' Stoff dunkelblau; Verzierung weiß *'Details:' Auf einer Seite Liberty-Swingers-Logo, auf anderer GTA-IV-Logo tw@-Mauspad thumb|Das Mauspad *'Höhe:' 20cm *'Breite:' 20cm *'Farbe:' Oberseite rot; Unterseite schwarz; Schrift weiß *'Details:' "tw@ internet c@fe"-Schriftzug und Rockstar-Logo auf Oberseite Liberty-City-Kennzeichen left|thumb|Das Kennzeichen *'Höhe:' 15cm *'Breite:' 30cm *'Farbe:' Blau, gelb, schwarz, weiß *'Details:' Oben "Liberty City"-Schriftzug vor City-Skyline; Mitte "GTA1V"-Schriftzug; Unten GTA-IV-Logo, April 2008, "Worst Place in America"-Schriftzug und Code 5LCS473209654 neben Rockstar-Logo I♥LC-Anstecker thumb|Der Anstecker *'Höhe:' 1cm *'Breite:' 2,5cm *'Farbe:' Blau, gelb, rot, schwarz, silber und weiß *'Details:' Oben "Liberty City"-Schriftzug vor City-Skyline; Mitte "I♥LC"-Schriftzug; Unten IV-Logo, "Worst Place in America"-Schriftzug und Rockstar-Logo GTA-IV-Verschiebung DIE GTA IV VERSCHIEBUNG (CREDITS GO TO PLANETGTA.COM FOR THE SCREENSHOTS, AND THE SHORT DESCRIPTIONS) Bild:Aufruhr, Chinatown, III.jpg|Claude versucht Aufstände zu beruhigen, die durch die GTA IV Verschiebung hervorgerufen wurden... Bild:Werkstatt-Mission, Doherty, SA.jpg|Da Carl in den frühen 90er-Jahren lebt, muss er noch länger auf GTA IV warten. Bild:Busted, Anywhere City, 1.jpg|GTA IV wurde verhaftet! Es wird ca. im März 2008 wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt! Bild:Aufruhr, Anywhere City, 2.jpg|Schläuche kommen zum Einsatz, um GTA2-Passanten zu beruhigen, die wegen der GTA IV Verschiebung Randale machten... Bild:Tommy Vercetti, Vice Point, VC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti verlässt bewaffnet sein Haus, nachdem er von der GTA IV Verschiebung auf seinem Apple II Browser gehört hatte Bild:GTA IV Kind.jpg|Die GTA IV Verschiebung hat kleine GTA-Spieler enttarnt Impounded, Holed Up, Big Smoke's Cash, Yay Courier, Tanked Up, Roadside Assistance, Parachute, The Truth is out there und All-Terrain Take Down. Bilder left|thumb|Bild 1 thumb|Bild 2 Text für Eigengebrauch BAWSAQ on a bear-bull as gibberish runs amok Bond and Securities markets slowed perceptibly on word of a possible service sector and labor market turnaround. The BAWSAQ took a wild swing early in the trading day on word that dividends would drop a point which surely meant a focus on the unemployment index and high risk uninsured bonds. Investors are pushing for a bailout of subprime and baseline securities at next month’s monetary policy meeting, as well as somebody to take the reigns and have this financial gibberish actually understandable or interesting. Stay tuned as we have even keeled metaphors in choppy seas ahead. 90% of terrorists love liberals - official poll results in In news that will surprise no one, an official piece of research carried out by pollsters for Weazel News revealed that most terrorists are also committed to the so-called liberal agenda in this country. 90% of the terrorists our researchers spoke to admitted that a government committed to an agenda of porn in schools, compulsory gay marriage for all, and the dreaded universal healthcare is just the kind of government they will take great pleasure in blowing to kingdom come. We will stay with this story as it develops into something substantiated. Fighting terrorism takes guts, guns, but not Grandma Granny getting felt up by airport security was one of her last thrills before dragging her smelly afghan into the grave, but she won't be harassed at Francis International Airport. Citing new profiling procedures, security officials say only people that look like terrorists will be subjected to invasive searches at airports. Asked to clarify what a terrorist looks like, one official said, “you know it when you see it,” then launched into an impression of a tech support worker. Allegations emerge surrounding Congressman Thomas Stubbs III Congressman Thomas Stubbs III has long fought for the interests of our state and our city in the nation's capital. Now he's fighting accusations of impropriety following a government crackdown on pork barrel spending. More details as this story develops. Congressman denies pork fiasco in earmarking scandal Mr. Stubbs has released a statement denying that his attempts to get a major Tsunami protection plan in place for the city, along with an avalanche warning system represent anything other than a sound 'safety-first' approach to city management. He told us "This is ludicrous. It's worse than ludicrous. It's slander. I've dedicated my life to the good of this city and my country, and to suggest otherwise is deeply offensive." LCPD mafia clamp down - terror focus next Liberty City's beleaguered police department, still reeling from recent scandals, today tried to deflect attention from the war on terror by starting another war - this time, it's crime that we are going to invade, occupy and reduce to rubble. In particular, the scourge of Liberty City - organized crime. More details as this story develops. LCPD spokesman on mafia initiative A spokeman for the LCPD told Weazel News: "Organized crime makes for great headlines and quite frankly, we need one. Right now. So we are going to stamp on it once more. In particular, new criminal organizations who haven't paid us off yet. This is all segueing to a major ramp up in terrorism reporting, to keep everyone frightened before the next election." Lawmakers fiddle - America is burning Citing increased chatter and an upcoming election, officials with Liberty City's Terrorism Interception and Transportation Security department announced the threat level has been raised to Dark Cerulean 4 and that death is still inevitable. Government officials address Dark Cerulean 4 threat level Officials indicated that liberals in Congress were to blame, and that investigations into warrantless wiretapping were giving comfort to our enemies - so much comfort we might as well give terrorists fleece blankets and let them curl up next to the cozy fireplace that is America and drink chai tea on all of our tax dollars, just like they do in Britain. Polyhedral sex toy banned Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins announced today that his new Family Values Task Force has fined numerous adult stores in the area for failing to remove a recently banned polyhedral sex toy, claiming that MMORPG games, board games and online teen chat rooms lead to trouble. Is crack still wack? Anti-drug campaigners are horrified to learn that the parole board is considering the release of several former drug kingpins. Several of the men who ran the city into the ground in the early 1990's are now facing parole, and city officials are wondering how the notoriously capricious parole board will behave. We will stay with this story. Eyefind shares at $1,000 The markets may be taking a pummeling, but shares of popular search engine Eyefind.info are through the roof as America puts all its eggs in one basket, then gets diagnosed with astronomical cholesterol and has a stroke. Severe thunderstorms rock area A severe weather watch was issued for Liberty City as storms moved through the area, causing dark skies and torrential downpours with many male residents standing in the rain lip-syncing rock power ballads. Meine Bilder left|thumb|Der [[Sentinel (SA)|Sentinel]] thumb|Das [[Tierra Robada Speicherhaus]] left|thumb|Der [[Sex Club Seven]]